Yandere Love?
by IApproveThisMessage
Summary: The men of Kuroko no Basuke may not be who you think they really are. A series of one-shots where the KNB characters are yanderes! Yandere!KNB character x Reader
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Well, I've always wanted to write something like this with requests. Okie...

**This fanfiction will be x reader with the characters being a yandere. I ACCEPT REQUESTS, SO LEAVE IN THE REVIEWS WHICH CHARACTER YOU WANT.**

Might be ooc.

A/N 2: 'You' will always be related to somebody. Example: You might be Kagami's sister or maybe Kise's sister.

* * *

Yandere!Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader

"Let me higher, get me higher. Moeru mi no atsusa wa. Nanto naku no kyou demo burnin' up, we love shinjite. Rock me baby, show me baby, misete kure motto. Ore to kimi to de tsukuri agerunda. Densetsu wo other self!" You sing happily.

"Oi, please don't sing that song, _." Your older brother, Daiki, complains. Your lips formed a pout that made Daiki roll his eyes. "That's not going to work. Why are even singing?"

"I get to go to basketball practice with u!" Your real intentions were hidden by that conceivable smile plastered on your face, making Daiki raise his eyebrow in suspicion. Even though Daiki wasn't the smartest, he is your older brother. He could see right through you.

"You want to see Tetsu." His blue eyes narrowed, as well as his brows. The thin line, known as his mouth, made a slow move, transforming it into a frown.

You knew your attempts to become a tsundere were futile, so you simply smiled your traditional smile.

"Heh, you saw right through me. Yep. I want to see Kuroko-san!" Daiki widened his eyes slightly and his ocean blue eyes strayed from your (e/c) ones. You tilt your head innocently. "What's wrong, Dai-nii?"

"N-Nothing. I'm going to skip practice today, so... Yeah. You can go see Tetsu, though." You saw a hint of fear in his eyes, but you decided to ignore it. Why would somebody be afraid of Kuroko-san? You thought he was the cutest and the most innocent person ever.

Looks can be deceiving, right?

* * *

"I-I like you, Kuroko-san! Please go out with me!" You confessed to Tetsuya. His baby blue eyes widened, but he smiled nonetheless. Your eyes were shut closed, getting ready for the rejection/confirmation awaiting you.

"Okay, _-san. I like you, too." Tetsuya was an excellent actor. He used his invisibility to hide his true intentions, something you weren't aware of... Yet.

He smiled softly and leaned into your face. This was your first kiss, so you weren't really experienced with this stuff. Tetsuya realized that and took it slow, which you gladly accepted.

* * *

Tetsuya and you have been dating for a few weeks now and something about him irked you. You couldn't tell what it was. Tetsuya would randomly appear whenever you'd talk to any of the Kiseki no Sedai, even Daiki.

"Seijuro-san! Can you teach me how to play shogi?" You asked. Seijuro smirked softly and nodded.

"Sure, _." Seijuro agreed to teach you, making you smile happily.

"Im sorry, Akashi-kun, but _ and I have some important things to attend." Tetsuya gripped your hand with intense power, making you flinch slightly.

"Is that so? Maybe next time, _."

"Okay! Thanks again, Seijuro!" You waved at the captain with your free hand and Tetsuya's grasp on your hand became as tight as a snake's coil on its' food.

"T-Tetsuya... That hurts, you know?" You say through tears. He stopped walking and his eyes pierced into yours. You widened your eyes.

His serene blue eyes became icy and cold. You could see pure hatred in your boyfriend's eyes.

"Tetsuya?"

He switched hands. Your free hand was now the one being gripped. Tetsuya's fingers around your wrist became like a handcuff. You couldn't escape this prison.

"You are mine and only mine. You cannot talk to anyone or anything, but me." His eyes stabbed you right in the heart. This wasn't the man you fell in love with.

Before you knew it, your sight turned black. You couldn't see anything anymore.

* * *

"Are you awake, _?" The sweet, yet sickening, voice of your boyfriend woke you up. You flickered your eyes opened and looked at the twisted smile that greeted you from your nap. "Good. I have vanilla shake for you."

He poked the straw into your mouth, but your lips quivered. Where were you? You tried moving, but your already bruised hands were handcuffed to a chair.

"Why are you trying to leave, _? Didn't you love me?" Tetsuya's smile made shivers run down your spine.

"W-Where am I, Tetsuya?" You stutter out.

"Don't worry. You're safe from the atrocities outside. This will be our new house, _." You suddenly felt ice cold lips press against yours'. Your lips never failed to quiver, but Tetsuya took advantage of this and deepened the kiss. You felt a tear roll down from your cheek.

You've tried escaping countless of times, but having an invisible boyfriend is hard to avoid.

"_? Where do you think you're going?" That infamous smile of his made you terrified of the Phantom Sixth Man.

"What happened to your real self?" Those were the first words you said since you became stuck in the prison if hell. Tetsuya raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"What are you talking about? This is my real self. The Phantom Sixth Man? That... That was **my other self**." You widened your eyes.

_"Oi, please don't sing that song, _"_ Your older brother's voice echoes in your head.

Then it hit you. Did Daiki began skipping basketball practice because of Tetsuya? Was that the reason why Daiki told you not to sing that song?

Little did you know that Daiki's detachment from the team was the reason of his shadow, his trusted best friend.

* * *

"Dai-chan! You need to attend practice! Tetsu-kun misses you!" Satsuki yells out from the roof. Daiki flinched a bit and he sat up, dark blue eyes piercing Satsuki's rose-like ones.

"You don't understand, Satsuki, and I think it's best if you don't." Daiki couldn't tell her the details. If anything leaks out about Tetsuya's real self, your head would no longer be attached to your body.

"I haven't seen _-chan in a while, what happened?" Daiki shut his eyes closed and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. He knew that you were trapped in his ex-best friend's house, but he couldn't do anything about it. That's what he hated the most.

Having no ability to save you whatsoever.

"She transferred to a different school." That was the only lie Daiki could think of.

"EHHHH? Really?" Satsuki screamed. You and her were best friends and she supported your feelings for Tetsuya even though she liked him, too.

* * *

"You're mine forever, right, _." Tetsuya asks softly, caressing your cheek with his frigid hands. You flinched and nodded softly.

"Y-Yes..." You lied. You couldn't believe yourself. You fell in love and dated a person like him. He held you like an item and a toy.

"Good girl. Hey, did you hear? I'm graduating soon. You're transferring to Seirin High with me. Isn't that great? We can stay together forever." Tetsuya kisses you for the ten millionth time. He gives you around 20 kisses every day, maybe even more.

* * *

You transferred to Seirin with a fake name and a fake identity. You were _ Kuroko, Tetsuya's fiancé. Tetsuya forced you to smile and you attempted, it was fake but it was better than nothing.

You supported the Seirin basketball team and became good friends with their coach, but... That was just your life outside.

You were living in hell and in just a matter of a few months, a man named Kagami Taiga sat in the empty chair next to you. He was Tetsuya's new light and new torture dummy.

"I'm tired of being in the shadows. I **can do it.**"

* * *

If you want more, please review! I will do all of the Generation of Miracles and Kagami as a yandere.

Next will be a yandere Kise Ryota!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow... I didn't think I could get reviews so fast! Thank you all soo much! :)

**On the list (other than the GOM & Kagami): Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari, Hanamiya Makoto**

If there any other characters you want, I'll be willing to write a yandere version of them~ Heheheh.

In this chapter, you're going to see the name I always call Shintaro :3

* * *

Yandere!Kise Ryouta x Reader

You walked down the crowded hallways of Teiko Middle School. Apparently, the model, Kise Ryouta, rose to stardom, causing all of the girls in the school to go extreme fangirl mode. As for you, you really didn't care about the model. Sure you thought he was handsome and sexy, but being the realist that you are, the thought of you dating him never crossed your mind. Heck, the thought of you talking to him never crossed your mind.

"_. I have to go to basketball practice today. Are you going to watch or go home?" The deep voice of your older brother, the shooter of the Teiko basketball team, Midorima Shintaro, asked. You spun on your heel and locked your (e/c) eyes on Shintaro's emerald green ones.

"Sure, Shin**Taro Milk Tea**." You flashed a wide smile and your tsundere older brother rolled his eyes.

"Stop calling me that and let's go. Akashi is going to kill me." Shintaro walked ahead and you caught up with him. You look at the tall man next to you. Compared to your height, he was like a skyscraper in New York. "Oi, did you know that Kise Ryouta person is joining the basketball team?"

"For real?" You stopped dead in your tracks and looked at him. He glances at you before walking again. "W-Wait, so he's really joining? I can meet him today?"

"He can't go today, he has some business to attend." You frown and Shintaro hits your forehead with his lucky item, a granola bar.

"D-Don't hit me with a granola bar! That's rude and uncivilized, Taro Milk Tea!" You did a straight jab at the taller man's stomach, making him flinch a bit. He rolls his eyes at you and takes something out of his pocket.

"This is your lucky item for today." He gave you a jar of strawberry jam and you smile.

"Thanks, Shintaro-nii~ I have to go to my locker, I'll meet you later." You left your older brother and jogged to your locker. You spun the dial to the right, then to the left, then to the left. You pulled on the lock and your locker opened, but something fell down.

It was a letter. A crappy letter, too. It must've been by a guy because it showed no effort whatsoever and it was a paper ripped off from a notebook. You rolled your (e/c) eyes and unfolded it.

_Dear, __

_I like you and I know it was very cowardly of me to send you a letter, an ugly letter, too, but I was nervous to tell you how I really felt. Please meet me at the roof after school today. Thanks._

_YY/MM/DD_

You had to go to Shintaro's basketball practice, but this guy was probably waiting for you. You could just reject him politely and went your way. You only liked the new basketball player, Kise Ryouta.

* * *

You walked to the top of the stairs and you immediately blinked when you saw the tall, lean man leaning against the railings of the roof. Your eyes were decieving you, this person sent you the letter?

"Hey." The person greeted. You were in a shocked state, you couldn't move or say anything back. "I'm Kise Ryouta."

"I-I know. S-Shintaro told me about y-you..." You stutter out. You gulped. There was absolutely NO WAY the model of the school could've sent you this letter.

"Oh, Midorimacchi did? I-I really like you, _cchi. Do you mind going out with me?" Ryouta was slightly blushing as he places his hand on the nape of his neck. His citrine eyes avoided your gaze.

"S-Sure!" You couldn't believe it. _The_ Kise Ryouta liked you! The model and probably the most popular person in the school liked an average looking girl like you.

Ryouta's eyes brightened at your response. You had never seen such a change of emotions in such a small moment. He stumbled a bit to walk towards you before wrapping his arms around you.

"I've always liked you from afar. I didn't think you'd actually like me." He rests his chin on your head, which you didn't mind.

"I think I was the one who was supposed to say that." You smiled softly

* * *

Ryouta and you have been dating for months now and you began to notice a slight change in behavior.

"_, you shouldn't hang out with Kurokocchi as much, you know? You only belong to me!" His eyes lowered slightly and his usual complaining voice became stern. It frightened you a bit, but you decided to ignore it. Boys get jealous when they're in a relationship, right? It was only normal.

"You don't have to be so overprotective, Ryouta. You can trust me!" You drew a smile on your face and did a thumbs up, but he was determined to make you stop hanging with Tetsuya.

"It's not like I don't trust you, I just think you hang out with Kurokocchi more than me..." He frowned, but you could tell he faked his frown so you could listen to him. You sighed and hung your head slightly.

"Fineeee... But I will still be Tetsu's friend, though."

"Good enough."

* * *

What scared you the most about Ryouta's new personality was how he acted towards his teammates.

"If you guys get near _, I will use all of my power to bankrupt you and your family. Also, if you even _touch_ her, I will put lies of all of you in my new magazines." His voice sent chills down your back. You never heard Ryouta say anything so cruel. No word came out of the Generation of Miricle's mouths. They all kept their thoughts to themselves, even Seijuro. "Thank you for understanding."

You covered your mouth, the words that escaped from Ryouta's mouth was too devastating to hear. Ryouta's was used to be bullied by his teammates, but he was threatening them now. This wasn't the Ryouta in his magazines. This wasn't the same man who smiled at you from his heart whenever you'd call out his name. This wasn't him.

* * *

One day, when Ryouta was absent, the captain and the shooter of the Generation of Miricles approached you.

"_." There was a hint of sadness when your older brother called your name.

"Oh, Shintaro-niil. What's up?" You smiled in relief. To be honest, you were quite happy that Ryouta didn't come to school today. You wanted some free space from him.

"Was this the letter found in your locker a few months ago?" The red headed captain held out a looseleaf that was folded in half. You gasped.

"W-where did you find that? I was looking for it!" You reacched in to get it, but Seijuro pulled back in time. His heterochromic eyes pierced your naive and innocent (e/c) ones. You gulped. Never in your life have you seen Seijuro stare at you like this.

"This wasn't written by Ryouta."

W-what? Your whole world broke apart. Ryouta didn't write that letter to you?

"I-If it wasn't written by Ryouta, then who wrote it?" You gulped, you didn't want to hear the name of who wrote it. You clenched your heart tightly and got your ears ready for the answer.

"When Kise found out that this person put this letter in your locker, the innocent person was tortured painfully by Kise himself." Shintaro gave me an envelope that contained pictures. I gasped at the student who was in the hospital with a broken arm and leg. The top of his head was wrapped in bandages as well. "Kise stabbed him in the eyes so he couldn't see you anymore."

You dropped the pictures and tears slowly ran down your cheeks.

"W-what? How could Ryouta do this? Why?" You took a step back until your back hit the wall. You refused to believe that it was YOUR silly boyfriend who did such a horrendous thing. You fell to the floor and allowed tears to govern your sight. You eyesight became blurry and you could only see a green dot and a red one, which was probably Shintaro and Seijuro. That is...

"Ehhh? Midorimacchi, Akashicchi! You promised me you wouldn't tell _cchi!" There was a dab of yellow in between. You blinked your tears away and widened your eyes at the sick smile on Ryouta's face. His hands were on Seijuro and Shintaro's shoulders.

"Ryouta..." Seijuro remained stoic, but you could see that his eyes were telling you something.

_Run._

"R-Ryouta! W-why? Why would you do this?" I staggered to stand up and you slightly fell due to your lack of balance. Everything was happening way too fast.

"Why? It's because I love you, _cchi!" His voice was sick to hear. It was sadistic and twisted. Never in your life had you seen such a horrific face. "Now, why don't you become a good girlfriend and close your eyes? I think it's best if you don't see what's going to happen next."

It was too late. I saw everything.

"Ah! Sorry, _cchi! I did it too fast! I'll do it again so you could close your eyes!" He did it again and again. "Why aren't you closing your eyes, _cchi? I don't want you to see what's going to happen! Ah... I did it again. Hehehe!~"

You covered your mouths. Seijuro's uniform became the same color as his hair and so was Shintaro's uniform. There was a mysterious liquid oozing out of their bodies.

"Shintaro-nii... Seijuro-san..." You couldn't take anymore steps backwards.

_Run._

Seijuro's now lifeless eyes were still opened and they said the same message.

_Run, you idiot._

_Run before he catches you._

_Run._

You walked forward and dashed to the door.

"Where are you going, _cchi?" His arms caught yours as he pulled you into a dead hug. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I love you, _cchi."

His kisses on you became rougher by the second. You flinched as he pushed you harder.

"Now you're mine forever, _cchi!"

* * *

If you want any other characters, please leave a review and the character name!

Next is going to be Midorima Shin**Taro Milk Tea**! I wonder how I'm going to do that.

Thank you~


	3. Chapter 3

Hellooo! I love pasta and unicorns :3

**On the list (other than the GOM & Kagami): Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari, Hanamiya Makoto, Kiyoshi Teppei, Imayoshi Shoichi**

**If there any other characters you want, say so in the comments!**

Wow... I update pretty fast .-. These are one shots, so it's not too hard to update :)

* * *

Yandere!Midorima Shintaro x Reader

_"Cancers have the best luck today! Today's lucky item for Cancers is... The person you love! Your luck gets doubled if the person you love is the person you hate the most's sibling!"_

The green haired shooter of the basketball team smirked at his horoscope for the day. Cancers have the best luck, he knew he was going to do well in everything. That is... If he can find a way to borrow the wild blondie's sister. Although he hated to admit it, he secretly had feelings for you. Shintaro smirks for the ten millionth time knowing that his luck can get doubled if you're with him.

He stepped out of his house and headed to school. In his hand was a notebook where he could devise an innocent plan to get you. Shintaro was very uncomfortable, who wouldn't? I mean, he just drew a whole map of different routes to find you... Like an otome game.

"Midorimacchi!" Suddenly, the voice Shintaro more or less wanted to hear broke down his barriers known as his ears. The shooter spun his head around and gave the blonde model a stoic look. Next to him was a shorter female with (e/c) and (h/c), you. You looked up at the taller man, his emerald eyes shifting between Ryouta's sunflower-like eyes and your (e/c) ones. Your eyes were looking at him innocently and Shintaro began to sweat at the awkward stare.

"Good morning, Taro Milk-san!" Oh how Shintaro despised that name. Though, it did look cute when you said it.

"Good morning, _. Good morning, Kise." Shintaro turned his head forwards and began walking, making the Kise siblings follow him.

"What are you doing, Taro Milk-san?" Your sweet voice rung his ears as Shintaro felt a faint blush spreading from one ear to another. His eyes glances at his notebook and then to you, then back at the book and then to you. He lets out a distressed sigh and closes his notebook.

"Kise. I need to borrow your sister." Shintaro said bluntly. After a few seconds, he covered his mouth with his book and looked away. "I meant-"

"Go ahead. I heard Oha Asa's fortune today." Ryouta flashes a suspicious smile and nudges Shintaro's elbow before being pushed to aside by Shintaro. "How cruel!"

* * *

So for that day, you became the lucky item of Midorima Shintaro. Of course, you didn't mind the attention, you more or less liked him... Oh, who were you kidding? You loved the Oha-Asa-obsessed-man to your heart's content. You didn't know what it was, but you loved those emerald green eyes that would slowly glance at you (e/c) ones. You loved his obsession of Oha Asa, you loved how tall he was, you loved everything. Especially one little thing.

You loved how he was a tsundere.

You loved Shintaro's blushes whenever someone would say something nice to him, you loved his reactions, you loved his sweet action, just about everything. The part of him being a tsundere stood like a shiny Pokemon to you, though.

"Oi, _, I need you in my house. You're my lucky item until tomorrow. I called your parents and your brother and they all agreed." You saw a flushed face on his face and you couldn't help but giggle softly. "There's nothing funny, let's go."

Basketball practice was cancelled that day so you didn't have to stay after school. The walk home was silent.

* * *

When Shintaro and you arrived at his house, you both went straight to his room. The carrot (Shintaro) walked over to his radio and turned it on.

"Oh, listening to Oha Asa again?" you ask, curious in what Shintaro was currently hearing.

"Yeah, I got the Oha Asa app and it says that there is going to be a special announcement in two minutes, so I need to hear it." He was blunt and focused when he said that. Just another factor of him you loved about him.

_"It's been 10 years since Oha Asa started! Sadly, something happened with the cast and Oha Asa has been **cancelled**. Thank you to all our supporters! Oh! We have one last horoscope reading for all of you! First place is... Cancer! Cancers, the lucky item for the rest of the world is going to be the lucky item from this morning! It has be the person you love, or the person you hate's little sister. If you like the little sister, it's DOUBLE the luck! Be sure you treat your lucky item with love and hate. The more you love the person, the more hate!"_

"Well... That was interesting." You chuckled a bit. Despite loving the fact that you loved Shintaro's obsession over this radio show, you couldn't help but smile that this talk show was over. "Taro Milk-san?"

You didn't see the said man's face because he was currently rummaging through some boxes to find something in his closet.

"Taro Milk-san?" You poke his arm and he scurries to the door. You thought he was going to go out, but you were wrong.

He locked it.

"Shintaro-san?" You suddenly felt a strong surge of... malice rushing through your veins. You couldn't understand it at all. At all. What threat could Midorima Shintaro have on you?

He turned his head and you gasp. His eyes screamed out the world hate and pain, sending shivers down my back. You took a step back.

'Trust in your gut, take a step back... Run away...' You scanned the room, looking for a way out. There's an open window, which can cause your death, or a locked door, which will also cause your death. It was a lose-lose situation.

"Come here, _." Shintaro's deep voice was no longer the sweet voice you once treasured, it was scarce and it held so much hatred in. As for you, you decided not to take another step.

Although, before you knew it, you felt a sharp pain in your abdomen. It didn't draw blood, but it probably left a noticable bruise. He had kneed you.

"Yo! What's your problem, dude? Just because your wife stopped broadcasting, doesn't mean you cou-" He then covered your fragile mouth with ducktape and pinned you to the wall. You tried to squirm away, but your attempt was futile on the shooter of the basketball team.

"Nobody asked you to talk." You shivered, his voice stabbed you in the heart. This wasn't the Taro Milk-san you knew. What you knew was a tsundere Taro Milk-san, not... this.

You shut your eyes closed and attempted to kick you, but Shintaro already took out his handcuffs. You widened your eyes in fear and felt his grasp on your right hand get tighter. You did your best to terminate the tears bullying you to let them out by biting on your bottom lip, but it was utterly useless.

The taller man had pulled you into his closet and threw in there. You let out a small grunt and you saw the man smirk.

"You're my lucky item forever. Forever and ever." He handcuffed you to the pole hanging sideways of the closet, the ones used to hand hangers for clothes. His freezing right hand came in contact to your right cheek softly. "I'll treat you with so much hate and love. You are never leaving, my lucky item."

He forcefully pulled the ducktape out of your mouth, making you scream.

"..." No words could explain how afraid you were. Saying one word against his will would result in your death. "I-I understand."

"Good. I love you, _." His no longer soft lips pressed againt your quivering ones, sealing the contract you both had made.

_You were now his lucky item forever and ever._

If you still have any requests, I'm still open!

Review if you want to~ (highly recommended, though)


	4. Chapter 4

**On the list (other than the GOM & Kagami): Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari, Hanamiya Makoto, Kiyoshi Teppei, Imayoshi Shoichi, Ryo Sakurai, Hyuga Junpei, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Shinji Koganei**

**If there any other characters you want, say so in the comments!**

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating! Going to a film school is hard and its more than just holding a camera and pressing buttons! I am so sorry. :(

This one is kinda... Ish to me. It has unnecessary fluff and it irks me a bit. Oh well.

* * *

Yandere!Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader

You've always wondered why the giant of the Generation of Miricles constantly eats sweets. Maybe he just liked it, you really didn't know. You obviously wanted to know why he has his love for sugary delights. What better way to know than to ask him?

"Atsushi-san, why do you like sweets so much?" It hurt your little neck to look up at the deset-loving titan (heh, reference).

Even though you hung out with him and every other person in the Generation of Miricles, you couldn't help but be slightly afraid of the taller man. Sure he was sweet and cute at times, but his height really didn't match his personality. It was especially frightening when he would say "I'm going to crush you." Just think about it sent shivers down your spine.

"Ehh? _chin?" He looked down at you, his sweet amethyst eyes piercing your (e/c) ones. As much as Atsushi didn't want to admit it, it slightly hurt his neck to look down at your petite self. "It's because it tastes good."

"That's it? Oh, okay then. Thanks for your time, Atsushi-san." You spun on your heel to walk towards the others, until a hand was placed on your left shoulder. You jumped slightly as you knew exactly who that hand belonged to.

"I lied." You always attempted to start a conversation with him, ending in your misery because his answers were always one sentenced. Yes, you liked the pillar-tall basketball player. You loved how he was intimidating on the outside, but in the inside he had the adorable mind of a 7 year old. You found that EXTREMELY adorable.

"What do you mean, Atsushi-san?" You saw how his hair slightly covered his eyes. You tilted your head and poked his arm. "Are you alright, Atsushi-san?"

His attitude right now was beyond adorable, he was like a lost puppy, which made you squeal in the inside.

"I eat sweets because I don't have enough sweetness in my life. _chin, do you want to go out with me?" You were overwhelmed. That was probably the cutest thing you ever witnessed. The scary tall Murasakibara Atsushi just asked you out.

"T-That was s-so adorable and yes. I will go out with you." You flashed your traditional smile and he put his large hand on your head.

"I'm happy, _chin. Let's go. I want to buy some sweets." He pulled on your sleeve and attempted to pull you to a convenience store. You chuckled softly.

"Hai hai."

* * *

You've dated Atsushi for a while now and he's just as you thought he was, but he was rather clingy.

"You smell and taste sweet" was his always response. You shrugged it off, maybe it was his way of saying 'I love you.' It was in his nature and you thought it was just the cutest thing ever, so you didn't mind it.

Little did you know that he actually meant it.

"Atsushi, can you help me cut these up for the celebration?" You were cutting some decorations out for the upcoming party to celebrate Teiko's win against another school.

"Ah, sure. Can I get some chocolate afterwards?" He pleaded. You sigh and nodded you head.

"Yes yes." He cheered to himself and you couldn't help but smile softly.

* * *

As you were cutting some decorations, the sharp scissor slid across your finger.

"Ahh... Well, that kinda hurts." You whimpered slightly and Atsushi held your hand.

"It looks bad, I'll take you to my place." You thought that this kindness was absolutely unnecessary, but you accepted the offer. Saying no would make your gigantic boyfriend rather upset.

"It's just a cut, but if you insist, sure."

* * *

So you went to Atsushi's house and sat on his bed.

"Where is your equipment, Atsushi-san?" You held your bleeding arm and he brought a chair over to you. Against your own will, he took your finger and placed in his mouth. (yeah, i know. CLICHE) "A-Atsushi-san?"

"You taste really sweet, _chin~" You widened your eyes slightly. Didn't he always say that to you? You didn't know why, but your instincts told you to run. Run now.

"I have to go now, Atsushi-san! S-Seijuro-san told me to buy tofu for him!" You laughed nervously and slipped your wet finger away from his mouth.

"Where do you think your going?" An electric pulse rushed through your body and your legs became jello. You couldn't move. Your brain told you to run. RUN NOW. The once childish man you knew stopped you dead in your tracks. You didn't know what it was, but his voice clogged your brain and blood.

"T-To Seijuro-san's house! You know... Him knowing everything and all..." You gulped and against your brain's will, you took a step.

"Liar." Before you knew it, you felt a tug on your hand and your whole body flew to the giant's chest. "You can't leave, _chin. You taste so good. Why would I reject free sweets?"

He began to attack your neck ferociously and you attempted to squirm your way out of the taller man's grasp.

"A-Atsushi! W-Wait! No!" Your voice filled the room as blood would slowly drip from your neck and get licked off soon after. Tear flooded your eyes.

This wasn't the Atsushi you knew.

"You're really addicting..." He bit your neck even harder and your eyes began to blur out, they were out of focus.

The pain was too much and you just let it take over you. The pain grew and drowsiness seeped in, causing you to fall unconscious in the arms of Atsushi.

* * *

"Oi, Atsushi, have you seen _ lately?" The red headed captain of Teiko asks. Atsushi shrugs.

"Nope, not as of lately." His answer remained expressionless as ever.

"Murasakibaracchi, what is that red thing on your mouth?" Ryouta asks curiously. Atsushi unknowingly touches his mouth and smiles softly.

"It's ketchup. Really really sweet ketchup. Ketchup I want to keep forever, Kise-chin." The purple headed giant smiles at the thought of that and Ryouta simply smiled.

"Okay then."

* * *

Wow, I feel really bad for not updating. Really really bad.

Please review! It really motivates me to update faster!

If there are any characters you want to have a yandere version next of, please say so in the comments. The ones that have already been requested are located at the top! Thank you~~!


	5. Chapter 5

**On the list (other than the GOM & Kagami): Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari, Hanamiya Makoto, Kiyoshi Teppei, Imayoshi Shoichi, Ryo Sakurai, Hyuga Junpei, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Shinji Koganei**

**If there any other characters you want, say so in the comments!**

**I am sorry, but who is Louisville-sempai?

* * *

I'm listening to the piano version of a Shingeki no Kyojin OST called Vogel Im Kafig and it MATCHES SO WELL, BUT IT MAKES IT SO MUCH CREEPIER. I heard this song when I was reading the manga for Corpse Party (Omg, KIZAMI *dies*) and I was SCARED. Anyway, enough of my useless rant.

* * *

Yandere!Aomine Daiki x Reader

**((may or may not contain spoilers. Depends on how you look at it.))**

"Aominecchi! Do you want to go to the arcade with us on Sunday?" Ryouta asks happily to the darker haired teammate. Daiki turns around and shakes his head.

"I'm going on a date with _-chan that day. Sorry, but I need to start being a responsible boyfriend or some other dude might try to hook up with _-chan." You giggled softly and hugged Daiki's left arm.

"Sorry, Ryouta-kun. I'll make sure you guys can hang out some day." You smiled as Daiki's free hand shuffled your hair. "H-Hey! Daiki!"

"I'm kidding, _-chan!" You gave the taller man a playful punch and he runs away from you.

"Alright, _cchi, Aominecchi, see you!" Ryouta waves goodbye and leaves.

"Shall we go?" You turned your attention to Daiki and smiled. He nods and intertwines his hand with yours. You both walked hand in hand with him as he walked you home. "I wish I could stay with you forever, Daiki."

"Y-You really mean that?" His deep voice began to stutter and you furrowed your brows.

"Of course I do, Daiki! I love you freaking much!" Your (e/c) eyes locked into his dark ones. He looked shocked and stopped walking. You tilt your head to the side and put on a worried look. "Are you alright, Daiki?"

"Yep. I'm just... Happy. I love you, too, _-chan. I wish you could stay with me forever." He flashed his signature smile and you wrapped your arms around him. Daiki tilted your face upwards and leaned in. You closed your eyes, awaiting the kiss.

"I love you, Daiki." You sealed your love with a sweet and loving kiss.

Be careful of what you wish for because it might just come true.

* * *

Everyday used to be like that. Keyword is 'used'

You really didn't know what happened. One day you were promising to be with each other forever and the next day... You just didn't know.

That day, Daiki didn't pick you up fro. Home and walked you to school. You waited for him and texted him, but no response. Daiki would always respond to your text messages and your phone calls. Was he ignoring you?

'No! Don't think like that!' You told yourself mentally. He has his days, he'll get over it. So you decided to leave to school yourself that day.

* * *

As you were walking to school, you caught sight of a familiar Blondie.

"Ryouta!" You rushed over to him and he slowly craned his head to face you. You stopped in your tracks. "R-Ryouta?"

His eyes were puffy and red, as if he were crying.

"Are you alright, Ryouta?" You could see that hew as really battling the urge to start crying. He bit his lip until it bled and his teeth were clenched hard.

"I-I made a mistake, _." You widened your eyes. If Kise Ryouta did not add the 'cchi' in your name when he usually does, you know something is up.

"What do you mean 'you made a mistake'? You didn't ruin the team. You didn't mess up any friendship thingies in the world. What mistake could you have possibly made?" You asked gently. That was when Ryouta simply broke down. He covered his crying face with both hands and sobbed.

"I made a mistake..." He continued to repeat that sentence over and over again.

* * *

Ryouta wasn't the only one who was different. Shintaro Milk Tea avoided the topic of Seijuro or Daiki. Tetsuya was petrified, he didnt know how to react to it. Atsushi was rather distant with everyone else.

What scared you the most was Akashi Seijuro and Aomine Daiki.

"Seijuro-san, what happened to everyone?" You stood behind him and he turned around. Once you saw his face you took a step back. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Akashi Seijuro, of course. _~_~_." He broke your name into three syllables making you turn around and run for your life. That wasn't Seijuro. His face became paler and his eyes... They carried so much hatred and...

They were heterochromic.

* * *

You ran to no extent. You were frightened to see 'Akashi Seijuro'. You let fear take over as you switched to flight mode. You ran and ran and ran.

"A-Ah, I'm so sorry!" Your eyes were covered in tears, making you lose your eyesight. You bumped into someone bigger, taller, and possibly scarier than you.

"Watch where you're going!" The man took a swing at you and you fell to the ground. You tilted your head to see who the man was.

"D-Daiki?" Even through your blurry eyesight, you could see the tanned man standing above you.

"_-chan?" His voice was harsh and his eyes screamed hatred to you.

The man you had once admired had just became the man you feared. You never felt so much fear in your body as he walked over to you. Your legs shook and you wanted to run again. This type of fear was a fear beyond the fear you saw in Seijuro. This fear overtook your body. You were frozen. The only sound your ears could hear was the sound of you beating heart screaming for help. Your eyes were stuck on the figure before you. you were fidgeting, shivering, sweating, everything.

"Come with me." He bent down and grabbed your arm forcefully.

"N-No! D-Daiki!" The hallways became penetrated with your yelps for help. You saw Ryouta at the end of the hall. "Ryouta! H-Help! Please help!"

As you blinked a few more times, your eyesight cleared. You saw the look on Ryouta's face; the face of fear. No, fear couldn't even describe the horrific things he was witnessing. His eyes were bloodshed and you knew he wanted to help, but his legs were planted on the ground.

Ryouta's mind became shrouded with fear and regret that everything around him became silent. All he saw was you extending your hand out to him and a man pulling her away. He saw you mouth word of help, but his mind muted them.

Your hand was so close, yet so far away.

So close, yet so far away...

Ryouta's horrified face was the last thing you saw.

* * *

"Your mine forever, _-chan. I love you, _-chan. You said you'd stay with me forever, _-chan. You didn't lie to me, right, _-chan?" His deep voice creeped into your eyes as you shuddered.

"Yes, Daiki."

"I love you, _-chan."

"I love you, too, Daiki."

How long has it been? A week? A month? Five months? A year? You were trapped in Daiki's room for... Who knows how long? You lost all sense of willpower and dignity and pride and... Everything.

You couldn't remember life before Daiki. Your memories were only filled with Daiki. Daiki. Aomine. Daiki. Daiki. Aomine. Daiki. Ahomine. Aomine. Daiki.

"C-Can I go outside, Daiki?" You had never told him that. You wanted to free yourself out of this place.

"What was that?" He turned his head to you and you gulped.

"Can I go outside, Dai-" You suddenly felt a sting in your cheek. Daiki's eyes were filled with anger as he slapped you again.

"NO! You will be with me forever! Nobody outside will have you, _-chan. Nobody! You will stay behind these walls now and FOREVER!" Daiki screamed.

___"On that day, you received a grim reminder. You lived in the fear of Aomine Daiki, **and were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls.**"_

* * *

Sorry if this wasn't so good. I really didnt know what to write for Aomine.

Next will be... *drumroll*

Akashi Seijuro!

I know lots of people want Akashi Seijuro and he will coming soon!

Review about what you think so far~ Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**On the list (other than the GOM & Kagami): Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari, Hanamiya Makoto, Kiyoshi Teppei, Imayoshi Shoichi, Ryo Sakurai, Hyuga Junpei, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Shinji Koganei, Izuki Shun, Kasamatsu Yukio, Shigehiro Ogiwara**

**If there any other characters you want, say so in the reviews!**

* * *

I am so sorry if Aomine's fanfiction was confusing. I didn't know what to write about, so I asked my friend. She told me to base it off of the manga. Out of pure desperation, I agreed and well... That's how it went. I'm going to try to make this Akashi's fanfic paced out well and extra detail (if I can).

* * *

Yandere!Akashi Seijuro x Reader

He smirked when he saw you walking in front of him. You were complaining to SF (small forward) of the Teiko Basketball Team about something he probably didn't care about. The golden haired man you were standing next to spun on his heel slowly as if to yell something about. Although, he was quickly stopped by the girl that had sparked the attention of the captain, you.

He didn't know whether it was just your radiating aura or his selfish lust that made him attracted to you, but he wasn't going to stop until all your attention was directed to him.

The ruby-headed point guard scoffed. Of course he did. He knew he'd always win, so why bother thinking about it? If he were to want something, he'd get it. No matter who stood in his way, family or not, he'd get every little thing he wanted. He didn't care about what you thought about.

Nothing, and I mean **nothing**, was going to stand in the way of him obtaining you.

* * *

"Ehhh? You like that creep?" The taller man's citrus eyes widened and you stood there flushed. Your face could rival a specific point guard's hair.

"I don't like him. I'm just simply attracted to his very well being, Kise. Don't automatically assume that I have feelings for him. I don't think he has those kind of feelings anyway." It hurt to say that. I mean, you just admitted that you might never attract the attention of the red head.

"Oh~ You don't like him? Then you don't mind me calling him from behind us, right?" The model's lips formed a smirk as he slowly spun on his heel. "Aka-"

"Shut up, you stupid lemon! What if he sees us?" You hissed, raising your leg so it could come in contact with his stomach. The fabulous model coughed off some fabulous blood,making you smile.

"I... I can totally see you guys together. No doubt about it." Clenching his stomach, he curved his hand to make a thumbs-up sign. You smiled sadistically and walked to school.

* * *

"Oiiiii, _, can I see your math homework?" The navy blue haired man pleaded, resting an arm on your shoulders.

"You have a brain, go use it." You felt a person smirk behind you and you knew exactly who it was. You face slowly turned a shade of pink and Aomine realized this.

"Oh~ If you don't give me your homework, I'll tell a specific captain you like them~" You widened your (e/c) eyes.

"Why the hell does everyone know?" You brought your hands to your face to hide the obvious blush growing on your face.

"Daiki, like she said, you have a brain, go use it. She has better things than to let you borrow her homework." You both stopped and died for a second. Like a robot, Aomine and you tilted your heads mechanically to the person who held the menacing aura. Rather than being frightened, your face upgraded to the proud color of a to-mah-to.

Aomine, on the other hand...

"Good idea, Akashi. Well, I'm going to find Satsuki, okay? Ahahaha..." Aomine smiled nervously and slowly backed away.

You gave him a 'You're just going to leave me?' face. It was a face mixed with the motions of fear, embarrassment, betrayal, and everything in between. He bowed his head slightly and mouthed that he's going to pay you back later.

Your right eye twitched as he slowly made his way out, Akashi still smirking.

"Well, I'm going to find Kise. I want him to pay for my lunch. Ahahaha..." Your voice had a hint of fear and nervousness in them as you look deeply into the captain's eyes. They were so mesmerizing as if they were some illusion to made you hooked. you never realized how beautiful his to-mah-to colored eyes were. Your eyes wanted to look away, but they didn't seem to listen to your demands.

After what seemed like hours, you stood up and covered your face with your hair. Taking a deep breath, you looked away.

"W-Well, see ya, Akashi-san!" Trying to sound like your cheerful self, you attempted to moonwalk away from the man.

"Stop. I'll buy you lunch, _." His back was now facing you as he headed to his desk to get his wallet. You stood there, petrified. He was going to buy lunch for you...? Well, that was out of character. It's not like you wanted lunch from him! Pssh, lying to yourself again? Spending time with Akashi during lunch? Hell yeah! That's what you've been waiting for!

"A-Are you sure?"

"Are you questioning my decisions? My decisions are absolute, I'm sure you're smart enough to know that, _." He turned around and you saw a slight smile on his face. That took you away by storm.

"You can smile?" You instantly covered your mouth. There was your stupid habit again, sprouting out your mind like nobody cared. You saw his smile vanish and you regretted it.

"What was that, _?" He took a step closer to to you until he was about a few inches away from your face. Your height rivaled his, he was probably taller with the hair though. He reached out and his long slender fingers came in contact with your chin, tilting it upwards. "After practice, locker room."

He stepped away and smirked.

"Until next time, _." He left you there.

"You jerk, where's my lunch?" The bell rang, leaving you to endure class with an empty stomach. How you were going to plot revenge to Akashi? You didn't know. I mean, what he did to you wasn't bad. It was just embarrassing and embarrassing and well, embarrassing. He probably felt your beating heart.

During History, you felt something in your pocket. You took it out. A note was attached to a Pocky box and some money.

'Here, buy something if you get home. Until then, have this.'

You smiled. That was really sweet of him. You opened the Pocky box and ate while your History teacher was teaching about World War II.

Although, you really didn't read that note carefully. The word 'if' changed the whole meaning of the note entirely.

* * *

- After Basketball Practice -

"_cchi~! Let's go home! You have money with you, right?" Ryouta asked.

"Sorry, I need to stay after school today for Akashi."

"Oh~ 'For Akashi'. Okay then, get home safely!" With that, everyone left. You sighed and headed to the bleachers, where your bag was placed. You slung the navy messenger bag across your body and headed to the locker room.

Akashi said to meet here, right? You opened the door to the Basketball Team's locker room and walked around.

"Hellooooo? Holaaaa? Akashi-san? Akashi-san?" Wandering around the locker room, you suddenly heard the door shut. "Damn!"

You sprinted to the door to find it locked. You helplessly attempt to open the door, but your efforts were futile. You did everything possible. Finding a hair pin in your bag, you tried to pick lock it.

'It's okay, _, everything will be alright. Everything will be aaaaalright!' You reassured yourself continuously... Oh, who were you kidding!

"Akashi-sannn! If this is a joke, it's not funny!" You complained. You wanted to cry. You felt tears build up as they bully you to let out. Crying in the first two minutes, was so cliche and so creepy at the same time. You remembered watching horror movies with scenes like this. Okay, first, the door gets locked.

Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap.

Footsteps. It's always footsteps that's next. Always footsteps.

You closed your eyes and the sounds of footsteps rung in your ears. Then suddenly, it seized.

"_." You opened your eyes and your eyes met to-mah-to colored ones. You widened your eyes as a rush of relief ran through your veins. Out of instinct, you embraced the slightly taller man and rested your head on his shoulder.

"Akashi-san! I... I was so scared... T-The door locked and... And..." You felt the tears well up, but you couldn't help but feel something in your gut. You didn't know what it was, but you decided to ignore your gut instinct. Akashi was going to protect you no matter what, right?

"Oh dear, I didn't think it would happen so fast." You heard him chuckle softly and you furrowed your eyebrows.

"Akashi-san?" You let him go and looked at his face. He was... Smiling, but not the smile you saw earlier. This smile sent shivers down your spine, you didn't know why.

"_..." He took a step closer and you stepped back.

"Y-You're scaring me, Akashi-san. Can you stop acting so... Creepy?" You had never felt so much relief transform into fear so fast. You needed to run away. That was when your back hit the cold door behind you. The red head taking a step closer to you.

You held the door handle and turned it numerous of times. It was your only way out. You felt sweat rolling down the side of your face and the adrenaline rush through your body. Fight or flight. Fight or flight? Well, it was obvious that running away wouldn't you do any good. The locker room was an enclosed space. Maybe. Fighting? Pssh, compared to Akashi, you were an ant.

The only thing you can do is run.

"Why are you walking away from me, _?" Shivers ran down your body and you shuddered at the voice. your mind completely went blank. "You belong to me."

"Since when?" Again with the nonsense sprouting! He chuckled menacingly.

"Oh, _, ever since I met you, of course. I don't know what it was about you, but it made me attracted to you." He put his right hand in his pocket as you wait anxiously at what he would pull out.

Maybe a knife. Orihara Izaya, much? He didn't seem like a gun person. You could hear him say 'I'll bite you to death'

"As much as I love your facial expressions shifting, I have better things to do." You were right, he pulled out a knife and headed to you.

"Yo! That's not c-" You were slowly stopped when a pair of lips enclosed you mouth. It was an icy kiss with no love in it whatsoever. You didn't want to kiss back, but at the same time you wanted to. Ahh, the struggle. As he was kissing, you felt a cold blade on your neck. You gasped, making this the perfect time for him to slip his tongue in.

It was a rough and apathetic kiss. It was as if this kiss was solely based on his sadism and lust. Kidding me? It IS based on sadism and lust!

He began to french kiss you endlessly as the the blade slowly cut your neck softly. You felt the red liquid in your body slowly ooze out.

"Blood..." He stopped vacuuming your mouth and slid down to your neck. The warm thingy known as his tongue slid across your neck, sending shivers down your spine. Your hands gripped his shoulders as you attempted to pull him away.

"A-Akashi-san!" You shut your eyes closed and with all your strength, pushed him away. He smirked as he leaned into your face while using his hand to caress the place he so recently sucked on.

"I thought you liked me, _. Was that all a lie? I'm giving you the attention you want, does it not suffice you enough?" His tone was harsh and apathetic.

"N-Not this kind of attention!" With all the courage you built up, you pushed him away and sprinted away. You felt him smirk behind you.

"You can run, but you can't hide~" His sing along voice was the scariest thing you've ever heard.

The locker room wasn't too spacious and you even attempted to fit into the locker. Needless to say, it didn't work. You scurry around to find a place to hide.

"Ah~ Found you~ Don't run away from me again, okay? Good girl." He walked over to you and your back hit the lockers.

"Leave me alone, Akashi." Despite how brave you wanted to sound, your voice was wavering, He chuckled again.

"How cute, you're trying to sound brave." He narrows his eyes as his right arm slams above your face. You flinch and closed your eyes. "I will never leave you alone. You are mine and only mine. I always win. If you think you can win, you are WRONG."

He was angry, pissed off, and simply aggravated. You saw in his eyes, heard in his voice, and felt in the aura around you.

"I will kill every single person who tries to get close to you. Even those in the Basketball team. Although, I think I'll use them to win before killing them. Sounds good to you?" He leaned in and kissed you roughly. "For every time you run away from me, remember that I always win. You will never win against me. I want you, therefore, I will get you. The winner will always claim its prize."

You shuddered and nodded.

"I-I understand." Everyone's lives were on the line because of you. The least you could do was listen to this demon's requests.

"Good. I love you, _." He cut your cheek and licked off all the blood coming out. You moan in pain. "I love seeing you in pain. Maybe next time I'll use scissors."

He bit your neck roughly and more blood came out. He smiles.

"Or maybe I won't even use an item. My teeth can do the job perfectly. I can ask Daiki for his handcuffs. Perfect." You shut your eyes closed and embraced the pain. You were going to get cut up by the end of the year, why reject it. Well, you weren't exactly a masochist, but more like a flexible person. You wanted to make your standards match with his for the safe of everyone else. Sacrificial as some may say.

"Y-Yes."

"Excellent, we'll start tomorrow."

That day, you were reminded of how your freedom could easily be taken away. Oh how you wished you took your freedom to its max. Now it's lost.

Lost now and forever.

* * *

I hope this one was well paced. This is longer than the others because, well, I was having way too much fun with it. Ehehehehe :) Please review. It makes me happie :) I'm sorry if there were random moments of humor in it. And I'm especially sorry for the to-mah-to thing. I couldn't help myself.

Next up is... Kagami Taiga

Please review~~


End file.
